The subject matter involved herein is believed to be classified in class 339. U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,576 is representative of prior art wherein the conductive buses are facing one another in a channel on the track. Conductive buses of that configuration are subject to accidental contact by way of a metal probe introduced into the channel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,972 is similarly objectionable for the same reason.
The provision of buses each having an entry slot on opposite faces of the track is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,437,579; 2,856,592; and 2,261,986. In the last-mentioned patents, access to the conductive buses relies on flexibility of one or more components and/or relies on rotation of the entire housing. Neither of those concepts are considered to be practical and are not acceptable to approval by Underwriter Laboratories.
The present invention is an improvement over the above-mentioned co-pending application in that the track herein is removably connected to wall mounted brackets whereby the track is considered to be portable and has Underwriter approval as a portable track. In addition, the present invention provides a discrete actuator for each contact to facilitate ease of manufacture and provide a positive indicator that the contacts are in an operative or inoperative position.